Temptations
by Purpleriver13
Summary: As Sasuke and Sakura attempt to rebuild their friendship and possibly kindle a romance, a sand kunoichi by the name of Mizuki comes and stirs up trouble. Will Sasuke be able to resist this new temptation?
1. Mizuki Kato

**Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've had a super busy summer. I will update Anniversary soon but my OTP has changed toward sasu/saku. Don't worry, I still love Itasaku. Anyways, enjoy this if you can! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Mizuki sighed heavily as she sped through the trees on the way to Konoha. The journey from the Sand village to the Leaf was extremely long and she had not stopped to rest once because she had wanted to make it to Konoha before nightfall. _There is no way I'm camping outdoors. My clothes and hair would be ruined _Mizuki thought disdainfully. Though,as tired as Mizuki was, her beauty was hardly diminished. She long curly red hair still retained its shiny luster and her green eyes were dark and seductive. And her short ninja top revealed a strip of smooth and toned stomach; her shorts displayed her long tanned legs….

Mizuki inwardly celebrated as she saw the Konoha gate half a mile ahead. With the last of her energy, she pushed on and did not stop till she reached the guards. To say the two guards, Kiyoshi and Tarou were engrossed with her would be an understatement and Mizuki knew it too. Mizuki smirked knowing just how men lusted after her.

"Hello gentlemen," Mizuki said her voice smooth and velvety. She didn't mind that men eyed her like a piece of meat because she knew she could use it to her advantage.

"Would one of you kind men please escort me the Hokage's tower?" Mizuki asked sweetly. _The faster I get there, the faster I can get something to eat cause I'm absolutely starved! _Kiyoshi nodded curtly, not trusting himself to speak for fear of stuttering and sounding like a total retard. _Who is that gorgeous woman? Man, I would sure like to bang her…_ Kiyoshi thought to himself as he led her to the Hokage's tower. Meanwhile, Tarou cursed himself inwardly for not reacting fast enough to accept Mizuki's offer of showing her to the Hokage's tower.

Kiyoshi knocked on Tsunade's door and tried to talk in a deeper, manlier voice in hopes of impressing Mizuki "Hokage-sama there is a sand ninja here to see you,"

"Come in," drawled Tsunade. Kiyoshi opened the door and gestured for Mizuki to go through first. When she winked at him, he nearly fainted right there.

"Hello Hokage-sama. I am honored to meet you at last," Mizuki said bowing deeply.

"You must be Gaara's long-lost cousin. Mizuki, am I right?" Tsunade said, inspecting Mizuki. Her red hair and green eyes was definitely a trait of Gaara's bloodline.

"Yes. I am," Mizuki said respectfully. Inwardly, Mizuki was gaping at Tsunade's large breasts. _HOT DAMN! Why can't I have melons like those? _Mizuki whined. If she had boobs like those, she would be considered a walked wet dream to men. _Her boobs were large but not Tsunade-size large_ Mizuki thought jealously.

"I welcome you to the Leaf Village. Gaara has informed me that you have come to forge treaties with the Sand and Leaf to strengthen our alliance. Is that correct?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes! I think it would be excellent to have 2 of the greatest ninja villages as allies!" Mizuki gushed even though it was all bullshit. Truthfully, she just wanted to get away from Sand politics and just take a _VACATION. _She had cleverly told Gaara that she wanted to go to Konoha to strengthen bonds between them. But in reality, she would just sit back and relax and enjoy the cool weather Konoha provided. It was a nice change from the burning heat and violent sandstorms.

"It would," Tsunade agreed. Noticing how tired Mizuki seemed to be, Tsunade decided to take pity and end the conversation there. That way, Mizuki could rest and she could drink more sake. It was a win-win situation!

"Kiyoshi, why don't you take Mizuki to Ichiraku so she could eat? And after that, she can go and get some rest," Tsunade said, dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you for welcoming to your village Hokage-sama," Mizuki said, bowing deeply before exiting.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mizuki. Enjoy your stay here," Tsunade smiled_. At least this girl has some manners_.

Kiyoshi blushed furiously as Mizuki smiled at him. He was walked with her to Ichiraku and he was still awe-struck by her beauty. _Those eyes, that hair, her breasts, those legs….._Kiyoshi sighed dreamily. With that thought in mind, Kiyoshi turned to her and tried to ask her out. "Try" being the key word.

"Mizuki-san, I just wanted to know….well I was wondering if you uh… maybe wanted to….," Kiyoshi trailed off, not knowing how to proceed.

"Yes?" Mizuki encouraged sweetly. _Poor guy. I bet he just needs a good fuck to loosen him up. _Mizuki smirked thinking of all the things she could show him.

"Well, I want to go out with yo-" Kiyoshi was cut off with a loud yell belonging to the Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oi Teme! That hurt!" Naruto yowled as Sasuke hit him over the head.

"Che. You were being an idiot," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Hey! Watch it you bastard! You're the one who was staring lovingly at Saku-" Naruto started to say but was cut off with a rude glare from none other but the Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto, stop acting so childish. And Sasuke, stop hitting Naruto. You're making more work for me when I'm the one who has to heal him," Sakura said sternly. As you could see, Sakura had already grown out of her childhood crush on Sasuke. Well maybe not all the way. She cared deeply for him, but she stopped fangirling about him a long time ago. She had accepted the fact that Sasuke had changed after coming back to Konoha.

2 years ago, Sasuke was found by Fire country's border, bleeding horribly. Had he not been found by Naruto the time Naruto rescued him, he surely would have died. After killing Orochimaru and Itachi, Sasuke had finally decided to return home. But his fight with Itachi had left him so injured and chakra depleted that he became immobilized and waited for death to come. It was by pure luck that Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai had been coming back from a mission and spotted a near-dead Sasuke. Sakura did not welcome Sasuke with open arms when she first saw him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She gave him silent treatment for more than a year. Even after Sasuke's probation, Sakura still ignored him. The ice had finally started to melt when Naruto groveled to Sakura on Sasuke's behalf. After a year and a half, Sakura finally started letting Sasuke into her life again. She sparred with him. She ate with him. But she refused to treat him like the mindless fangirl she used to be.

Ironically, it was Sasuke who started to notice Sakura when he came back to Konoha. When she was not being so mind-boggling annoying, Sasuke observed that Sakura was quite…beautiful. Her medium-length pink hair was unique and silky. Her bright viridian eyes were cheerful and happy. But somehow when she looked at him, her eyes became darker and sadder. Sasuke did not like that. He did not like it one bit. He also didn't like the fact that Sakura was making him feel…_things. _He wasn't falling for her. Was he? Or had he already fallen? UGH! This is what had gotten him into the argument with the dobe in the first place! Sasuke had been admirin- no not admiring. Just _looking_ at Sakura's hair and not paying attention to Naruto's tale of getting past Hizashi and trying to court Hinata. And Naruto had accused Sasuke of staring at sakura for the past 15 minutes…..

Mizuki was not used to gaping at men. Usually it was the other way around. But when she layed eyes on Uchiha Sasuke, all thoughts about Kiyoshi (and any other guy for that matter) flew out the window. _Holy shit. DO YOU SEE THOSE ARM MUSCLES? Oh man, I'm about to melt into those sexy eyes. And his hair! It's so bad ass! HE is so bad ass! It makes me wanna jump him right now _Mizuki salivated. She was hungry.

And this time, it wasn't for food.


	2. Threat

**Woo hoo! I managed to update the very next day after the first chapter! I felt bad for not writing this whole month so I updated SUPERRR quickly. I spent a few hours on this and got no where with my summer homework. Sooo yay for you guys but now i'm absolutely screwed. For those of you who are wondering when the lemon will come, IT WILL COME EVENTUALLY. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. And please review! It's bad ff etiquette to favorite a story but to not review so lemme know what you think on my stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own Mizuki Kato :)**

With a smirk, Mizuki started to move toward Sasuke. She made sure to coyly bat her eye lashes and put a little more sway in her hip as she walked.

"Wait Mizuki-san what about that dat-" Kiyoshi started to say but looked at Mizuki and dejectedly realized she had her sights set on Uchiha Sasuke. _Dammit! There's no way I can compare with an Uchiha. No not "an" Uchiha, THE Uchiha! _Kiyoshi thought miserably. With that, Kiyoshi silently crept off into the shadows and headed back to Konoha's gate. Meanwhile, Mizuki was trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Can I sit here?" Mizuki smiled coyly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, trying not to let his eyes linger on her. He pretended to be unmoved by Mizuki. But, let's face it. Sasuke was a hormonal teenager so of course Mizuki had affected him to an extent. Although, Naruto was a little less subtle about Mizuki's good looks.

"WOAH! Who are you? A sand kunoichi? In the Leaf? MAN! You are as gorgeous as Sakura-chan here! NO! You might be even _more_ gorgeous than Sakur-" Naruto yelled but was cut off with a slap from Sakura. Sakura was extremely offended. _Sure she is prettier than me. But does Naruto have to scream it out for all of Fire Country to hear? _Sakura thought irritably. Sakura looked at Mizuki and could not help be a little jealous. Mizuki had the body of a proud Sand kunoichi. Her breasts were a little on the larger side and her curves were well defined. She could get any man to do her bidding if she pouted her plump red lips. Her curly red hair screamed rebel and her green eyes were dark and promised pleasure in the bedroom. _On the other hand, my hair is weird and a bubble-gum pink color. PINK! Who the heck has pink hair? My boobs are small and I'm a short midget…_Sakura thought bitterly.

Obviously, the pink-haired kunoichi had no idea how she filled out over the past years. Puberty had been extremely kind to Sakura over time. Sure, her boobs weren't the biggest but they were the perfect size for her petite figure. Sakura had a lithe and toned body from years of ninja training and she was also had curves in all the right places (though not as prominent as Mizuki).

Normally, Sakura was a very kind person. She was respected and well liked throughout Konoha and the rest of the Ninja world as well. Stories of her miraculous healing and the fact that she was the Godaime's apprentice had spread far and wide. She was known to be kind to all her patients, ninja or civilian. She was also recognized to be a fierce opponent on the battlefield. Needless to say, Konoha's sweetheart was one of the most popular people in the village. As a ninja, Sakura's instincts were very good. And right now, her instincts were telling her the Mizuki was trouble. But Sakura tried to shake off that uneasy feeling and focused on introducing herself.

"Konichiwa, my name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said politely to Mizuki and held out her hand.

"Konichiwa! My name is Mizuki Kato," Mizuki gushed. _She is so jealous of me haha _Mizuki smirked inwardly. She did not miss the way Sakura had stared at her.

"Mizuki-chan! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf!" Naruto cried enthusiastically. Mizuki giggled.

"Konichiwa Uzumaki-san. I'm sure you'll make a great Hokage someday," Mizuki said sweetly. _Psh, look at this doof-ball. As if he could EVER be a hokage. Is this kid even a ninja? _Mizuki thought.

_She's just flattering people for no reason _Sakura noted.

"Just Naruto is fine," Naruto blushed. He was flattered that Mizuki thought he could be Hokage.

"And who might you be?" Mizuki turned to Sasuke and asked. She subtly squeezed her arms together to create more cleavage. This did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke muttered.

"The Uchiha?! Wow! Everyone in the Sand is talking about how you've defeated your brother who is one of the most powerful Akatsuki members!" Mizuki said admiringly. _Maybe I've finally found a man good enough for moi_ Mizuki thought and she started to concoct her plan on snagging herself the sole surviving Uchiha.

"Hey Mizuki-chan, aren't you hungry?" Naruto said after scarfing down his 3rd bowl of ramen.

_Come to think of it, I did come here for some food _Mizuki thought.

"What's good here?" Mizuki asked Naruto curiously. Naruto grinned.

"OI! Old man Teuchi! Get Mizuki-chan a bowl of the Miso ramen with pork slices!" Naruto yelled.

"Got it Naruto!" Teuchi called out. 5 minutes later he turned around and passed the bowl of ramen to Mizuki.

"I put in extra pork slices. It's on the house," Teuchi winked at Mizuki.

"Arigato Teuchi-san," Mizuki blushed prettily. _Ew that old pervert is staring at me. Oh well. FREE FOOD! _Mizuki thought gleefully. The first bite she took was absolutely bliss.

"This is so good!"Mizuki exclaimed as she began chowing down her food.

_Hmm not so pretty anymore huh Mizuki? _Sakura thought with amusement as she watched Mizuki inhale her food.

"I could eat this everyday!" Mizuki said happily. Little did she know that Team 7 _did_ eat this everyday.

"Mizuki-chan we DO eat this everyday! This is great! Now, you can come with us to eat ramen all the time! I love people who love ramen!" Naruto said ecstatically.

_Oh great now I'll have to see her every day? _Sakura groaned. Hanging out with Mizuki would not be good for her self-esteem. Not to mention, she had this hunch that this Mizuki girl was dangerous. AND tomorrow was her birthday for crying out loud! Shouldn't Naruto be paying attention to her instead of Mizuki?

"You know, Team 7 could show you around the village tomorrow!" Naruto said, eating his 4th bowl of ramen.

_Goodness Naruto! I don't wanna spend any more time with her! At this rate, why don't you just ask her to spar with us tomorrow as well? _Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Hey! I got another great idea! You should spar with us tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"Oh I would love too! But I wouldn't want to intrude on your team. Sakura do you mind?" Mizuki asked hopefully. _You better say no bitch so I could spend time with Sasuke! _Mizuki thought.

"Of course not," Sakura said quite reluctantly. Sakura was now certain that Mizuki didn't like her. It was the way Mizuki had stared at her. Mizuki had stared at Sakura like she was annoying when she hadn't even done anything to Mizuki. Why didn't Mizuki like her? She didn't know why but she knew that Mizuki was not fond of her like she was with…Sasuke.

"What about you Sa-su-ke? Do you mind if I spend the day with you guys tomorrow?" Mizuki purred. She stroked his left bicep in hopes of getting him to be more responsive to her flirting. He turned to face her.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed, ignoring her when she starting tracing his left bicep. _This girl is just another fangirl. The only difference is that she's not ugly. _Sasuke thought absent-mindedly. Sasuke looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye and saw that she looked quite sad. Why was she sad? Did he do something wrong? Suddenly, he remembered that tomorrow was Sakura's birthday. Sasuke smirked. Tomorrow he would confess to her. After all what better birthday present is there than Sasuke Uchiha confessing to you? _But I want to talk to her alone. Not with Dobe or Mizuki around. _And with that thought, Sasuke spoke again.

"Actually, I do mind. Dobe did you forget that tomorrow is Sakura's birthday? I'm spending the day with her tomorrow," Sasuke said. Naruto dropped his chopsticks and clutched his head.

"AHHH! Sakura-chan gomen! I nearly forgot! Sakura-chan please forgive me! I was so caught up in trying to court Hinata that it slipped my mind! Don't worry thought because I'll make it up to you! Tomorrow will be all about you!" Naruto looked at Sakura with big blue puppy eyes begging for forgiveness. To his surprise, Sakura started to laugh.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm glad you're trying to court Hinata. Don't worry about it," Sakura said affectionately. Then she realized something.

"Who said I was spending the day with you?!" Sakura said glaring at Sasuke. She wanted to spend time with her friends! It was a rare day off from the hospital and she rarely got to hang out with Ino-pig, ten-ten, or Hinata anymore. _What is Sasuke trying to do? _Sakura thought suspiciously. After all, he had never wanted to hang out with her before.

"I did," Sasuke said. His gaze clashed with angry emerald orbs. But he didn't waver one bit.

"I've missed your birthday for a few years and I want to make it up to you," Sasuke firmly said. He didn't add the fact that he was hoping to make it up to her in his house, in his arms, on his bed. Sakura's gaze faltered a bit. _Sasuke wasn't trying to be an ass after all. He honestly just wanted to spend time with me. _With that thought in mind, she smiled and agreed.

"Gomen Mizuki-chan! Team 7 won't be able to spend tomorrow with you! Maybe the next day ne?" Naruto apologized.

Both Sakura and Naruto didn't notice a seething Mizuki sitting next to Sasuke. _UGH! That pink haired bitch! Why is Sasuke staring at her like that?! I knew she was a threat._

_ And threats must be eliminated._


End file.
